Jim's Survival Injury (Repost)
by PrincessGumballWatterson777
Summary: Reposted under a new name. Takes place during the Decisions, Decisions scenario. Jim gets hurt badly and get transferred to the hospital. Rated T for language and blood.


**October 1, 1998**

 **Raccoon City, USA**

It was just 30 minutes left to escape the city before the missile strikes and they need to get out of here.

"All right, we have each Daylight in hand and I got three just in case something happens." George said.

"Well, now that the monster is probably dead, there is nothing to worry about!" Jim said, as he walked. Suddenly, Thanatos appear and jumped on the ground.

"Dear God, it can't be!"

"Yeah! I thought he'd died in that explosion." Kevin said, then took out his favorite gun and started shooting at Thanatos.

Jim decided to check on his ammo and while he did that, Thanatos swiped his arm, knocking him out. Blood was on his jacket, meaning a wound was there on his chest and arm. A big scratch was there, bleeding heavily. He breathe heavily and founded a Rocket Launcher. He limp his way to there and grabbed it. Then he used it and it knocked him down in one shot.

"There. Now it's dead." He said.

"Are you okay?" Yoko asked.

"I'm...fine.." Jim said, breathing in a semi-normal state. "I'm not hurt badly..."

"Okay."

They get to the courtyard and then...

Thanatos appear again!!

"HOLY SHIT!! THAT MOTHERFUCKER IS STILL ALIVE?!?!" Jim yelled.

"Yeah! I can't kill with my-" Kevin said, before he got interrupted.

"That will never work. He's stronger now." George said.

"Oh."

"Isn't there one way to kill it?" Yoko asked, walking to a tank. Seeing the Ampule Shooter, she grabbed it and insert her Daylight sample. Then with one shot, she shoot it into Thanatos in the heart, defeating it. Before that happened, it ran up to Jim, swiping his arm repeatedly at him, hitting him in the back and in the stomach. As a result, Jim was hurt severely and now bleeding. He was losing blood and got dizzy. His jacket was covered in blood completely.

"Yes! We did it! We killed the monster!" Kevin said.

The helicopter landed on the courtyard and the firefighter, Danny, said, "Get in! We don't have much time left!"

They got in the helicopter, however, Jim was walking slow. He's hurt really bad.

"Is there's something wrong?"

"..." However, he didn't respond. Instead, he fell down to the ground. And then everything went pitch-black for him.

"He's down! Get him in!" George said.

She went to pick him up and sat him down on the helicopter. Then, it took off.

Within seconds, the helicopter was out of Raccoon City and the sun rise up. Then, the city was destroyed.

"Okay, guys. There's a city within 3 miles. We'll be able to land there and take him to the hospital." Danny said.

"Is he going to make it?" Yoko asked.

"We don't know yet. I'm a firefighter, not a doctor. But he'll might make it."

The helicopter flies into the city and lands there. Then they carried him to a hospital...

Hours later...

Night...

Beep...Beep...Beep...

Jim woke up slowly...he immediately felt pain. His entire chest was in pain. He had gauze wrapped around his chest and his arm, and a bandage around his leg. He was wearing a hospital grown. He slowed his breathing as his eyes darted around the room.

The room looked like a regular hospital room; White walls, white bed, white curtains, a large window, a TV and a door. His eyes shot towards the different machines that he was currently strapped to; he recognized a heart monitor as well as an I.V. drip, the others were foreign to him.

Jim could barely lift his head, he was so weak! He managed to raise it high enough to see the gang in here along with a doctor.

"Where am I?" Jim asked.

"You're in the hospital. Your heart had stopped once, but we brought you back. Anyway, you have been badly hurt and we spend hours trying to patch you up. You had wounds in your chest, back, arm and leg. You're lucky to survive." The doctor said.

"We managed to bring the rest of us in here." Cindy said.

"We took a different route and escaped. We had to defeat the monster first and it was like hell." David said.

"Now that all of us had survived, now we can rebuild our lives." Yoko said, holding flowers. She put it in a vase and placed it on the nightstand.

"I know. Once I get out of this hospital, because I never liked hospitals." Jim said, then coughed.

The time strike 10:30 PM and it was definitely time to leave since it was the patient's bedtime. Everyone leave out of the room, except Mark. He was standing there and grabbed a chair. Then he sat down.

"You know...you reminded me of a injuried solider." Mark said. "This happened back when I was a solider. One of my men was so hurt badly. He had multiple bruises in his chest and some even bleeding. He suddenly passed out and I grabbed the medical kit, using the bandages to wrap around his chest. Then I took the solider to the medical tent. He'd survived."

"Wow. You have good skills." Jim said.

"Yep. I did training, including medical. Anyway, you had survived the incident. Like a man." Mark said.

"I know. Now how long am I going to stay in the hospital?"

"2 to 4 days. You need energy first."

"Okay. You are my friend."

"Me too. Now I got to go. See you in the morning." Mark said, then left the room.

Then, his doctor came and gave him his night pill. He took it and suddenly got sleepy. Then, before falling asleep, he is lucky to survive the incident.

Now he is going to rebuild his life as soon as he get out of the hospital...

And he'll be the guy who is happy...


End file.
